Arkin Jora
| title = Flight Control Officer | stationed = | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = }} Arkin Jora was a Bajoran serving in Starfleet in the late 24th century. She was born on Bajor in 2351 and in 2374 she was assigned to the as Flight Control Officer. ( ) Early Life A year after Arkin Jora was born her parents were arrested by the Cardassians, suspected of being part of the Bajoran Resistance, and were never seen again. Soon after Arkin was smuggled off Bajor by her uncle and aunt and raised in the refugee camp on Valo II. Life was hard on Valo II and Arkin dreamed of escaping to a better life. The arrival of a Starfleet away team in 2368 showed her the means. The appearance of the two Starfleet officers in the camp was the subject of much curiosity. Of special interest to Arkin though was not the bald headed commander, but instead his companion, a Bajoran. As long as she could remember her people had been down-trodden and suffering, yet here was a one who had risen above all that. Even more remarkable Arkin heard she had once lived in the camp too! ( ) Spurred on by the achievements of the Starfleet Bajoran, Arkin became singley focused only one thing; gaining entry to Starfleet Academy. She studied every material on Valo II but it wasn't enough. Then she was thrown a lifeline; the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor and Arkin and her uncle returned home. With better access to more information, she returned to her studies and the following semester applied to the Academy, gaining entry despite her low grades. Starfleet Career Arkin entered Starfleet Academy in 2369 and as expected she found it hard at first. Separated from her uncle and her home for the first time she found herself completely lost. Fortunately she was paired with a room mate who found herself equally as out of her depth, an Orion named Vaerth Parihn and they soon became close friends, spending most of their time together and discovering that they both had a natural talent at the helm. Piloting Prodigy Arkin's talent at the helm was highlighted early in her time at the academy when she and Parihn were awarded the Gold Palm with Cluster for the rescue of the crew and passengers from a transport caught in Jupiter's gravity well. Under her instructors' careful tutelage her natural skill was honed until she graduated top of her class in 2373. Aboard the USS Argus Arkin's achievements came to the attention of Captain sh'Shean, who requested her for the position of Flight Control Officer on the shortly after she took command of the ship. ( : "Trial By Fire") Relationships Family Arkin Jora's Mother and Father both disappeared during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. She has an Uncle who still lives on Bajor, serving as a Vedek. Friends Vaerth Parihn Arkin Jora is good friends with Vaerth Parihn, the helm officer of the . They were roommates at starfleet academy and found that they both had a talent for the helm. James Dulmis Since his arrival aboard the Argus, Arkin Jora has become good friends with James Dulmis. Jonozia Lex was heard to comment that he saw the same spark between them as there had been when he first met Sara Parker. ( : "Trial By Fire") Awards and Commendations *Gold Palm with Cluster (2370) Arkin, Jora Arkin, Jora Arkin, Jora Arkin, Jora Arkin, Jora